Locations on Hope
Hope's colonies were primarily established on a central continent that is primarily in the world's temperate zone with large plains and occasional mountain sides. The central regions are drier and semi-arid. The northern continent has two settlements and is frequently snowbound. There are only two small cities on the northern continent. The Nexus Region The Nexus Region is a portion of the main continent (shown in red) that was mainly independent with the eastern areas controlled and managed by Warlady Riata Newark and The Wallriders. It is nestled in a curve of the mountain range which dominates the centre of the continent and this affords it protection on its north and western fronts with safe paths through the mountains being few and far between. To the south lays Karnaak and to the east stands the Scrap Wall. The people of the Nexus Region consist primarily of small families who live in small farm-holdings to produce food, furs and leather as well as some luxury goods such as wine. Farming is profitable in the Nexus Region as it has some of the most fertile, and least irradiated, lands left on the continent. Recently however the Omega Crisis has caused the area to be evacuated and now those farms are left untended and the nearby city of New Yuvon has no food. The Great Scrap Wall Manned and patrolled by the Wallriders themselves, the Scrap Wall is an intimidating structure approximately 100 km long. It stands 20 m high in places and rarely dips bellow 5 m. It is constructed from a variety of decaying metal, wood and scrap,remnants from a time before The Writhing One. It acts as a buffer against Psykers and Z-synths coming west from the corpse city of Lobetful and marks the Eastern boundary of the Nexus region. The Man-Made Desert This desert was found in the north western side of the continent and has been slowly spreading since the Incident. The soil itself is leached of nutrients and no flora grows in this environment. Salvation has been draining the land of valuable chemicals required to build new buildings, supply food and equip its people with the very best lifestyle available to them. The Karnaak Region The Karnaak region is a portion of main continent (shown in Blue) controlled by the Karnaak Military Force. Karnaak is primarily temperate to semi-arid and has flora typical of what used to grow in the Man-Made desert. The Exclusion Zone The Exclusion Zone is an area of the main continent (shown in green) that is controlled and managed by The Ranger Corps. While most of the area involves open forests and farmlands, the areas by rivers and creeks tend to have taller "tree-like" plants native to Hope. The Island of Kingawa The small heath-covered island to the north of the main continent, but south of the ice-bound northern continent. It has never been inhabited by colonists though it had been occasionally visited by tourists and scientists alike before the Incident. Hope Tech located the Sentinel Core Propulsion System on and around this island, buried underground or beneath the waves, due to the energy signals given out by her many pieces. Other Cities and Bases Drifter's Inn A previously hidden bunk sat beneath the inn in the Drifter's Valley. The inn was used extensively by people making the day long trek through the valley with their wares -- either heading toward New Yuvon to sell food and salvage or heading back out into the Nexus Region. The descendants of a small NASA outpost used to live beneath the building in an underground facility until the Omega Crisis and Salvation actions forced them to evacuate. New Yuvon A previously corrupt city of 20,000 souls that is built vertically rather than broadly with a fair number of 3 - 5 storey buildings pressed up against each other and tight narrow streets. The city is surrounded by tall, thick concrete walls that kept them alive when Beacon unleashed a horde of 10,000 zeds into the area via the underground road to Lobetful. Paradise Resort This pre-Incident resort hotel is built into the caldera of a steep sided volcano and is difficult to access except by air. There are only two known individuals to come from here -- an independent salvager called Hazzy Brunei and a merchant who sold secrets who died during the incident at Drifter's Inn. Site X The industrial espionage and cyber-security wing of Hope Technology that survived the Incident on a skeleton staff as most were in Nihaastah at a local festival during the public holiday that coincided with The Incident. They survived because the Sentinel Pylon installed into their devices alerted them to the Incident, locked down the facility and ceased any transmissions infected with infohazards. Cut off from the rest of the world, most of the original members of Site X have died of old age but their descendants continue. However, due to the fact there were only around 20 people at the facility when the apocalypse happened, the last new generation of children is Malleykat who is 35-years-old and the youngest at the facility. Triway Research Facility/Unity Peak After liberating Triway Research Facility on Triway Peak, the Seekers decided to make it into their home base and to rename the mountain "Unity Peak" in honour of the different species who came together to make it possible. Further details can be found below: * Triway Facility (Location) * Triway Facility (History) * The Seekers The Blue Towns Valiant, Cyan and Honesty are towns set up by individuals who have bought into the ranger way of thinking and who have founded their settlements (or converted their settlements) in line with their moral code. Revealed by their use of blue flags (and in Cyan's case, actual blue buildings), their hero worship of the rangers often make the rangers feel quite uncomfortable. They've been petitioning to become part of a shared country with Ranger Town for quite some time but thus far the rangers have refused as they feel that leading a country would change their focus too much and is therefore outside of their purview. Upsilon Research Facility An underwater satellite launch facility previously run by Hope Military which lies 60 miles south east of the dead city of Tukrohan. Recently strange signals have been emitted from this location suggesting that a corrupted Sentinel Life Support System might be operating out of this base. Corpse Cities Lobetful This city of 2 million individuals were largely turned to zeds during the Incident. The survivors were either driven underground to become tunnel rats (a society that survives in small groups in the underground tunnels) or into the outskirts to either escape or become whisperers (a society built up around hiding and moving stealthily through the undergrowth). The Beacon Elite were formed from those who were on school trip at the Lobetful Research Facility where they survived, making inroads into other important locations such as the Beacon School for the Elite and the Lobetful Cloning Labs beneath an important facility previously maintained by Hope's bio-research mega-corporation. Yuvon This city of 9 million individuals was nuked during the Incident for unknown reasons. The survivors were nine thousand individuals who had escaped the city before it was destroyed and who travelled to the Nexus Region and stopped when they found the construction machinery that would allow them to build New Yuvon. Most of the zeds in this city were destroyed but there are still rumours of Other Things that lurk within the radioactive wastes. Nihaastah This small city of 500,000 people in the northern continent is largely empty since the icy wastes destroyed most of the Zed-Synths and even many of the psykers that existed here. What refugees move through the snowy plains are unknown, though rumour has it that a radio station has been playing pre-recorded messages to this very day. Mindoraan This city of 13 million individuals.... Tukrohan This large city used to hold a population of 22 million. The Upsilon Underwater Research Station is directly south east from this city. It's presumed that any traditional transit between the research station and the military base would have operated out of, or near to, this corpse city. Due to its distance from all major locations, little is known of this corpse city. Category:Locations